


The Future Mr. Meredith Archer

by aaamoon, Sagnfreidi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chris Pike honorary mention, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meredith is more of a plot device than a character, Oblivious Jim, Scheming, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Vulnerable Jim, Weddings, kind of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnfreidi/pseuds/Sagnfreidi
Summary: 所有人都知道婚礼是勾搭和被勾搭的好地方。Archer上将邀请Jim参加他儿子的婚礼，希望能够撮合Jim和她女儿。而Jim不怎么赞同这个想法，于是他采取了恰当的对策。只是这个计划过于成功了。Everyone knows that weddings are prime places to hook up. Admiral Archer is counting on this fact as he secures Jim an invitation to his son’s wedding in the hopes of getting Jim and his daughter together. Jim, on the other hand, is not so keen on the idea and takes the appropriate countermeasures. Only that turns out to work almost too well.A Chinese translation ofThe Future Mr. Meredith ArcherbySagnfreidi.字数：7266





	The Future Mr. Meredith Archer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Future Mr. Meredith Archer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959450) by [Sagnfreidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnfreidi/pseuds/Sagnfreidi). 



> Thanks for letting me do it!

（上）

 

　　Jim的冰箱上贴着一张洁白的邀请函，有质感的纸张上面是金色字体，在厨房灯下闪闪发光，非常引人注目，因此只花了三秒钟老骨头就看到它了——就像Jim预测的一样。老骨头读着上面的花体字，像是在怀疑它的真伪。与此同时，Jim给他们两个各倒了杯酒，在老骨头放下邀请函时递了一杯过去。

　　 “我不知道你和Archer关系这么亲密。”McCoy喝了口波本酒。Jim用上了顶级的美酒，因为要用它好好地讨好老骨头。

 　　“是Chris和Archer上将的关系好。我觉得Chris实际上是Benjamin的教父。”通常Jim不会自揭伤疤谈起父亲形象，但适当时机他还是会选择情感勒索的。因此他讲话时语气中的悲伤，并不能说是完全骗人。

 　　“Benjamin是上将的儿子？”他问道，看着邀请函上的名字。Jim点点头。

 　　“是的，是他第二大的孩子。他有很多孩子，一共五个，三个儿子两个女儿。”Jim语气带着些许恼怒。老骨头嘴角撇了一下，看着像是强忍着不笑出来。

 　　“你还知道所有人的名字？”他讥讽地问，并不是真的感兴趣。Jim受到激将抬起了眉毛。

 　　“Oliver，Benjamin，Meredith，Jonas还有Alice。”他一一列举。这一次老骨头确实笑了。

 　　“要把你的名字也加进去吗？”老骨头取笑道。Jim做了个鬼脸。

 　　“Archer确实这么想的。”Jim喃喃说道。老骨头挑起一边的眉毛。

 　　“真的？既然他和Pike上将关系亲密的话……”老骨头耸了耸肩。Jim痛苦地叹了口气，然后点点头。想着自己的演技是不是有点太过了，Jim喝了口酒以做掩饰。老骨头也同样举起杯子。

 　　“你今天拿出来的可真是瓶好酒。”老骨头端详着杯子。Jim微微一笑。

 　　“我知道你会喜欢的。不然什么时候把它拿出来呢？现在是登岸假期，咱俩的文书都快写完了，再加上今天是个好天气。”Jim用下巴指了指窗户，明媚的阳光从窗外照进来。

 　　“再来一杯？”Jim问，未等McCoy回答就伸手去拿酒，得到的回应是老骨头轻声一笑。

 　　“你太了解我了。”McCoy说。Jim回以微笑。

 　　“这是瓶好酒。”Jim说，老骨头点头同意。他们两人并肩沉默地站了一会儿，满足地享受着对方的存在。

 　　“Archer想撮合我和Meredith。”Jim突然开口，他知道时机到了。现在的状态下，他们可以谈论任何话题，任何不想和别人分享的事儿。只有这样Jim才能完成他的计划。

 　　“什么，他女儿。Archer上将想让你当女婿？他疯了吧！”老骨头不敢相信他的耳朵。Jim开玩笑地锤了一把McCoy的胳膊。老骨头如此迅速就否定了他能维持一段感情，Jim不想承认这让他有点受伤。

 　　“我可以是个完美的丈夫，感谢你的‘肯定’。”Jim说笑般的语气把老骨头逗乐了。但是Jim胃里翻腾的感觉并没有缓解。

 　　“不过我真的不想约Meredith。我知道她人很好，但是她也很……怎么说呢，她太淑女了，有礼貌有风度，一看就是被宠着长大的。我觉得我们没有任何共同语言。”

 　　“怎么，你人也很好啊，Jim。”老骨头干巴巴地说，Jim生气地瞪了他一眼。

　　 “我怎么会和你做朋友呢？”Jim问道。老骨头轻声笑着，伸手揉了揉Jim的头发。虽然Jim不想承认，但这的确让他得到安抚，而且感觉非常好。

 　　“说实话，我不知道该怎么办。Archer长官在这事儿非常认真。而且他是少数支持我的长官之一，我不能疏远他。”

　　老骨头耸了耸肩，“整个搞大别人肚子之类的丑闻，他就不会想让你当女婿了。”

　　“你在帮倒忙，老骨头。这件事真的很麻烦。我怎么才能避开Meredith，还不能让人看出来是故意的？”Jim气呼呼地问。

 　　“就一晚上而已，Jim。实在不行，不去得了。”老骨头点出事实。

 　　“不行，我不能不去。我说了上将和Chris是好朋友，Chris又是Benjamin的教父。所以我必须要去。虽然只有一晚上，你是不知道Archer家的人有多执着，我和他们一起吃过一次晚餐——我永远也不会再去了。我害怕婚礼还没结束，我就要订婚了。”Jim的语气中的惊恐非常明显。

　　 “等等，我想起来了。从没见你有过那么大的心理阴影。”老骨头思索着，清晰地想起Jim所说的那天。

 　　“就是嘛！别忘了Jonathan Archer因为丢了一条狗，就把一个人丢到冰天雪地满是怪物的星球上去。为了让我答应，鬼知道他会做什么。”

　　 “如果有什么安慰的话，Scotty还欠你个人情，毕竟你带他离开了那个冰雪星球。我想现在是他还人情的时候了。”

　　 “我说，你真的一点忙都帮不上。”Jim指出。

　　老骨头叹了口气，“你干嘛不带个约会对象呢？邀请函说了可以带个伴。这样一来，没人会让你去追求新郎的妹妹，不然对你的女伴来说太无礼了。”

　　Jim不得不掩饰他的奸笑，装出一副犹豫不决的样子。“我不知道，老骨头。这能行吗？你知道的，大家都觉得我换女伴比换衣服还快。就算我带个人去，我不觉得他们会相信我是个忠贞的人。”Jim话中带着坦诚的苦涩，听起来像真的一样。

 　　“他们不了解你。你明白我也明白。别管……”老骨头声音越来越小，因为Jim的表情像是想到了世界上最好的主意。

　　老骨头立即警惕起来：“怎么了，Jim？”

　　 “我知道，我们俩比任何人都了解我们自己，这是事实。但重点是他们觉得我怎么样。所以我的伴儿不能是普通的漂亮妹子，不然不会改变他们的看法。”Jim希望他给老骨头做了足够多的铺垫。他深吸一口气说：“但是如果你做我的伴……”

　　 “绝对不行！”老骨头毫不犹豫地说。

　　Jim暗暗叹气，“老骨头，你听我说。我们做了这么久的朋友，如果我们真的在一起了，他们会觉得我是认真的。而且我们假装情侣根本不费力气，毕竟我们住在一起很长时间了。就是握个手，最多再跳个舞，不会更亲密了。这样我就不用成为Meredith未来的先生了。”听到最后，老骨头忍不住笑出了声，这在Jim意料之中。

　　 “Jim……这主意太糟了。”

 　　“为什么？”Jim用上了狗狗眼攻势。老骨头苦着脸，一只手拨弄着头发，很显然他快要守不住自己的立场了。

　　 “你知道我们一到那儿，舰队上下还有所有星际媒体都会知道我们的关系，对吧？”McCoy问道。

　　 “所以呢？正好一举拿下，让他们都离我远远的。”Jim漫不经心地说，老骨头瞪着他。

　　 “你想避开整个星系？我怎么不知道，你什么时候开始推崇独身主义了？”这个词放在Jim身上真是天大的错误。McCoy掩饰地耸了耸肩。

 　　“我上一次出去勾搭是什么时候？”Jim问道，从老骨头的沉默可以看出，他说到点子上了。Jim已经很久没有当情圣了，舰长的职位让他觉得要安定下来。

　　Jim迅速趁热打铁：“求你了，老骨头。和我一起去参加婚礼吧。哪怕没有别的好处，那儿还有免费的食物和美酒，很多有趣的人可能也会去。我听说Charnen Tartof医生也在。”Jim扔出他最后一张底牌，那是老骨头崇拜已久的贝塔索人医生。

　　老骨头叹了口气，“好吧，上帝保佑。Jim，我会去的，不让你掉进Archer的陷阱。”

　　Jim笑着看向他最好的朋友，假装老骨头是因为他才同意的，而不是为了见Tartof医生，但是对他来说，只要老骨头同意，两者都一样。

 

* * *

 

（下）

 

　　婚礼场面盛大隆重，在上将的庄园举行，坐落于旧金山旁边。房子后面的草坪上支着一顶巨大的帐篷，装饰着鲜花和蝴蝶结制成的花环，远处是旧金山湾。帐篷下面摆着无数张圆桌子，白色的桌布上是蜡烛和鲜花，桌边是金色的椅子，中间空出一条路来作为舞池。

　　结婚典礼在水边举行，客人们围着幸福的一对新人——虽然新郎的父亲忙于他的密谋，他们真的看上去非常高兴。完美的天气正适合室外活动，明媚的阳光照在人们身上，微风习习，站在太阳下也非常舒服。

　　新娘是个甜美的猎户座女孩，穿着浅蓝色婚纱，和她的绿色皮肤非常相称，看上去容光焕发，这让Jim想起了Gaila。和老骨头牵手让Jim感到非常庆幸，而回忆起去世的朋友让他更加心存感激。整个仪式期间，他都紧紧抓着McCoy的手，老骨头没有说话。

　　结婚仪式结束之后，两位新人领着客人们回到帐篷。Jim和McCoy慢悠悠地走着，两人都不发一语。Jim的心思只顾着感觉自己抓着老骨头的手，他害怕自己一开口就会说出什么不合时宜的蠢话。他说服老骨头和他牵手的时候，没有想过如此简单的动作会给他带来这么大的影响。但是他不能反悔，尽管他在努力让自己看上去不那么脸红。Jim知道这是唯一的机会了，能够牵着他的坏脾气CMO散步，在老骨头放手之前，他绝对不会松开。

　　老骨头的手很暖和，没有出汗，比Jim的手大一点，能把他的手包起来，握力坚实的同时没有捏痛Jim的手指。和他牵手的感觉真是太好了，Jim真希望他胆子再大一点，敢于和老骨头十指相扣，但他不会得寸进尺，至少在老骨头没喝酒之前不会这么做。

　　他们回到帐篷，人们在互相应酬、交际，或者向新郎新娘表达祝贺。Jim拉着老骨头去打招呼了。两位新人很容易对付——毕竟他们互相不认识，因此向他们问好没花多少时间。而Archer上将就是另一回事了。他看上去非常高兴，考虑到今天的场合他的确应该心情愉悦，看到Jim的时候他脸上立刻堆满笑容。

 　　“James！你能来真是太好了！”他声音洪亮，Jim礼貌地回以微笑。

 　　“当然了，上将。我怎么能错过呢。”Jim平静地回答。

 　　“别在上将上将的了，你可以叫我Jonathan。”上将说道，Jim只是点了点头。

 　　“你应该认识Leonard McCoy医生。”Jim立即把注意力转移到他另一半身上。上将微笑点头示意，和McCoy打招呼，没有多想。然后他看到两人紧握的手，有一瞬间他的笑容垮在脸上，接着迅速投出一个训练有素的微笑。

 　　“医生，很高兴见到你。”

　　老骨头点头示意：“上将，恭喜令郎新婚大喜。”老骨头的语气有些冷，上将一时不知道他是在恭喜，还是在嘲笑。Jim只能暗暗偷笑。

　　 “谢谢你。我们很高兴Aria终于正式加入了这个大家庭。”上将说着，在老骨头面前保持微笑。Jim真的要对此给予肯定，Archer脸上的表情Jim是模仿不来的。

　　 “是啊，看得出来。我觉得，我们可以等会儿再叙旧，现在我们要挡住排队来祝贺的人了，上将。”Jim打过招呼之后，马上牵着老骨头走开了。等到走得足够远了，他看着老骨头，而后者脸上的表情难以捉摸。

　　 “现在你知道了吧？要不是我叫停了，那人说话根本停不下来。”

　　 “这样的话，Jim。我保证不让你掉进Archer家人的邪恶陷阱里。”老骨头有些讽刺地说，但是和Jim对视的眼睛里满是安慰。这一刻拖得有些长，Jim感觉胃里有种奇怪的感觉。然后一个熟悉的声音打扰了他们。

　　 “说实话，一开始听说你们俩在一起了，我还不相信。我以为你还是习惯见一个爱一个。”他们两人转身看到了Phil，Chris以前的CMO，同时也是Chris交心的朋友。Jim亮出灿烂的微笑。

　　 “Phil！多久没见你了。”Jim一边说着，一边和男人拥抱。当老骨头松开他的手和男人握手时，Jim有些遗憾，但他没有表现出来。

　　 “的确很久了。你们两个看着还挺忙的。”Phil取笑道。Jim翻了个白眼，希望他发红的脸颊能够恢复正常。

　　Phil笑了起来，“别害羞了。我很高兴你们俩能够鼓起勇气公开，所有人都能看出来你们非常适合彼此。”Jim点了点头，感觉怪怪的。一方面，能听到其他人说他们应该在一起，Jim觉得很不错。但是他们并不是真的在一起了，这让他有点难受。

　　Jim还在思索如何回应，这时响起了铃声，提醒客人们就座的时间到了。虽然帐篷非常大，但是一百多号人同时进来，还是引起了混乱。费了点劲，但是他们最终找到了座位。幸运的是，两人的位置挨着。不幸的是，Meredith坐在Jim另一边。至少刚开始Jim觉得很倒霉，直到他们坐下，老骨头充满占有欲地把一只胳膊搭在他肩膀上。这只是在演戏，没什么意义，Jim不应该对此感到兴奋，但他控制不住。虽然Jim向Meredith打招呼的时候咧嘴笑了，但是Jim知道不是因为她，而Meredith对此也非常清楚。

　　 “我不知道你和McCoy医生是一对。你们在一起多久了？”她刻意问道。老骨头则握紧了他的手，Jim不知道Meredith有没有注意到，但这感觉非常棒。

　　 “不是很长时间。不过我们俩的确都等了很长时间。”Jim笑着看向老骨头。而老骨头，奇迹中的奇迹，居然也在笑着看他。这景象让Jim的心跳漏了一拍。

　　 “总有人要看着他。”老骨头附和，带着他的南方口音。为了突出这句话，老骨头甚至把放在Jim肩膀上的手，顺着他的胳膊向下移。Jim觉得自己完蛋了，讲真的！

　　 “挺好的。”Meredith评价，显然不是她所想的意思。

　　Jim转过头问她：“你呢？你有对象了吗？”Jim完全不在意是否问了个扎心的问题。老实说，只要老骨头的手来回摸索他的胳膊，他什么也不在乎。这感觉太好了，Jim很难把注意力完全集中在Meredith身上。

　　 “呃……还没有。没有认真谈的对象，你懂的。”她尴尬地笑着。Jim点头回应。

　　 “好吧，不过无所谓，我相信今天晚上这儿有很多单身男性。谁知道呢，说不定你能找到一个人。”Jim在“单身”这个词上稍微加重了语气。Meredith含糊地点点头，在第一道菜端上的时候感到如释重负。

　　Jim的心情和她完全不同，因为食物端上的时候，老骨头放下了环着Jim的胳膊，他感到有些失落。但是他不能要求老骨头继续搂着他，而自己可以喂他吃东西，以便保持两人的姿势。Jim当然不敢，过了今晚他希望他们还能继续当朋友，如果他那么做，恐怕要被老骨头打残了。所以他没有抱怨，而是把注意力放在美味的食物上。终于完成了今晚的“私人”任务，不用和Meredith说话了，Jim开始专注于和老骨头对话。没过多久，Jim产生了种错觉，像是一下子回到了学院餐厅，虽然周围都是人，但Jim觉得只剩下他们两个。唯二不同的是，这次的食物更加美味，而老骨头的正装打扮英俊得有些刺眼。

　　很少有人能看到这样的McCoy，因为他通常穿的是工作服，平时穿衣也更加注重舒适度。但是老骨头是个合格的南方绅士，他会跳交际舞，西装剪裁堪称完美。上帝啊，这身衣服真是太衬他了！Jim敢肯定的是，他的脸上写满了爱慕，但愿老骨头以为他是在演戏。并不是说老骨头的假装很明显，如果Jim不了解McCoy（但是他了解，非常了解），他会以为老骨头同样也爱着他，就像自己爱着老骨头一样。这种感觉太容易让人迷醉了，明天一早回到现实一定会非常痛苦。但是Jim现在来不及多想，因为老骨头浅褐色的瞳孔正盯着他的嘴唇，像是要品尝它们而不是甜点。Jim只能致力于盘子里的点心，才能不去想和老骨头接吻是件多美妙的事。

　　晚宴结束之后，所有人都站起来，等待新人完成第一支舞，Jim有些开心，因为他终于控制住了自己。但是当老骨头自然地伸手搂住他的时候，Jim忍不住靠在他身上。不管是出于感觉，还是顺从，或者说他早就对老骨头产生的渴望，让他无法逃开。尽管有很多人和他们打招呼说话，Jim也只关心老骨头的那只胳膊。今天出席典礼的舰队官员非常多。而且就算不是联邦职员，在他们两次拯救过地球之后，很少有人完全不认识James T. Kirk和Leonard H. McCoy。

　　通常面对来自陌生人的感激和崇拜，Jim会感到有些不自在，无所适从。但是有老骨头在身边，对付这么多人似乎不那么可怕了。不过，陌生人和老骨头的熟人还是有区别的，所以老骨头在和舰队医疗部同事说话时，Jim主动回避去拿酒了。

　　Jim在吧台被拖住了，他遇到了几个学院同学。他记得他们曾经说过，说Jim不属于舰队，说他能入学只是因为他父亲的盛名。而现在，他们热切地说着奉承话，开着“老朋友”玩笑。这让Jim有些反感，他们不断巴结，只是因为Jim现在为自己立身扬名，因为他是舰队王牌星舰的舰长。Jim等酒的时候只能被迫和他们站在一起，之后又花了点时间摆脱他们。用上舰长的威严，Jim终于逃了出来，回到了刚才他离开老骨头的地方。现在只剩下他和Phil了，两人背对着Jim。想到能和Phil多说几句，Jim开心的笑了，但是听到Phil说的话，他停下了脚步。

　　 “Chris会很高兴的。他以前总是跟我抱怨Jim，还有他从未能够向你表达感情。他真的把Jim当成他儿子，为了Jim他头发都白了。我真的很难过，Chris看不到这些了。”Phil明显已经醉了，但还能控制自己。Phil停了下来，然后摇了摇头。

　　 “很抱歉，McCoy。我不是故意这样的。我知道Chris对Jim来说也很重要，我觉得你应该知道。”Phil拍了拍老骨头的肩膀，然后转过身，看到Jim在调整呼吸。因为那个胜似父亲的人离去而伤心，还是因为听到的秘密而惊讶，或许二者都有。Phil朝Jim笑笑，老骨头也转过身想要弄清楚他在对谁微笑。

　　Jim试图掩饰他的震惊，但是听到刚才的话，他根本就挪不动脚步。他勉强挤出一个笑脸，他知道老骨头能看出来。Jim走到老骨头身边的时候，Phil已经走远了，大概觉得他们需要单独聊聊。Jim机械地把酒杯递了过去。但是老骨头没有接过，而是牵起了Jim的手。

　　老骨头的手散发出的热量传递到他手上，Jim屏住了呼吸。看着老骨头的眼睛，Jim无法思考下一步该怎么做。这种感觉Jim从来没有体验过，毫无保留的脆弱。

　　而且老骨头只是笑着看他，像是在说一切都会没事的。他接过Jim手中的酒杯，放在一边的桌子上。老骨头放杯子的时候，Jim紧张地快站不住了，试图让自己冷静下了，然后老骨头回到他身边。

　　 “来吧，你答应要跳舞的。”Jim完全没想到老骨头会说这样一句话。但是他完全无法反抗，老骨头领着他来到舞池，拉进他们之间的距离，一只手扶住Jim的腰，另一只手握着Jim的手。

　　幸好这是支慢舞，因为Jim现在完全跟不上复杂的舞步，只能被老骨头引着来回摆着步子。Jim从来没有像现在这样无法控制自己，这让他有些害怕。他唯一知道的是老骨头抱着他，他们贴得很近，只有这件事让Jim没有惊慌，而不是完全抛弃他的感觉。但这可能更糟，因为以前他清楚他们之间的关系，但现在他完全迷糊了。他必须要搞明白，这要花多大力气才能挽回他们的朋友关系，或者可能的话，能够更进一步。

　　 “老骨头……”Jim开口，但是迅速失去了勇气。老骨头拉远了他们之间的距离，让他能够看着Jim的脸，而Jim完全呆住了，除了看着老骨头别的什么也做不了。老骨头像是被逗笑了，眼睛里满是深情，让Jim快要疯掉了。

　　 “Jim。”他平静地回应。这不公平，老骨头如此熟练，又处之泰然，而Jim茫然地不知所措。

　　 “我……”Jim不知道该说什么，而老骨头笑得更开了。Jim注意到音乐已经停了，他们正站在舞池中央，很可能大家都在看着他们。面对心慌意乱的Jim，老骨头轻轻叹了口气。

　　 “没关系，亲爱的。我在这儿呢。”听到老骨头用南方拖腔慢吞吞地说话，Jim难以平复微微颤抖的身体，接着老骨头将两人的距离拉近得快要贴在一起，给了Jim一个又轻又浅的吻。Jim加深了这个吻，把他之前的慌乱挣扎全都抛在脑后，老骨头的味道让他快要融化了。这比他梦到的所有场景都要完美，老骨头放开他的手，用两只胳膊抱着他。Jim双手抓着他的肩膀，身体紧紧贴着老骨头，这可能不太符合舰长的举止，但他一点也不在乎。老骨头温柔地撬开他的双唇，而Jim早就准备好了，老骨头想要的一切Jim都愿意献给他。

　　Jim不知道他们在那儿站了多久，沉浸于和对方接吻，完全不管周围有没有人。当他们分开的时候，Jim上气不接下气，并且非常想来一发。老骨头同样也喘着粗气，但他比Jim镇定一点，至少不像他不知所措。

　　 “我们走吧，甜心。我想现在Archer已经明白了，你绝不可能成为他们家的一份子。我们一起离开这儿怎么样？”老骨头的声音出奇的低沉，充满占有欲地语气让Jim心跳加速。他点点头，无法从老骨头的深色眼睛中移开视线，跟着他走下舞池，完全忽视了注视着他们的目光。他们快要走出帐篷的时候，Jim才找回理智，想到刚才发生了什么。

　　 “等等，你还没见到Tartof医生。”Jim说道，老骨头笑出了声，把他拉得更近了。

　　 “不知道为什么，我现在一点也不在意了。”紧接着老骨头再度吻上Jim。Jim笑了，他的心情难以用语言来描述。他跟随着老骨头，他们一同走进温暖的夏夜中。

 

　　完


End file.
